


Super Trouper

by hikachuuu



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, References to ABBA, Solo Singer AU, also fuck ts ent like fr, daehyun likes being called baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: Daehyun is an internationally acclaimed solo singer who has been on tour entirely too long. Crabbiness ensues, Himchan wants to throttle him, and Jongup is a good boyfriend who likes to surprise him.





	Super Trouper

**Author's Note:**

> it's currently 4am here in korea what am i doing? i'm tired, my tattoo itches, everything is mess. this is mess, but i love daeup and i love abba. i had the mamma mia 2008 movie ost on repeat while writing this. i need more daeup lovers to write daeup, thanks.
> 
> mainly wrote this because i'm on vacation before i go back to work monday and desk warm/lesson plan. i had a great vacay in seoul. i referenced b.a.p's last concert, the water gun part, a lot cause i went to the july 21st one and it was lit, i was so close to the stage, bro. let me say, they noticed my crazy foreigner ass.

Daehyun asked the people bustling in his dressing room to clear out, he was in Glasgow for a concert and needed some quiet time. It was just barely an hour before his concert, tiredness had seeped deep into his bones. He’d been touring for three months now, it was taking its toll at this point. Paired with the emptiness that came with missing his friends, family, home, and the short little asshole he called a boyfriend. He sure missed him a lot, with a deep sigh he took his phone out and looked at the time. It was a little past five here, meaning in Korea it would be just past one in the morning.

He bit his bottom lip and opened his Kakao app, hesitating for the briefest second before hitting Jongup’s name. He stared at the emojis and good night message he’d sent to Jongup just three hours earlier. He pressed the video call button, not hoping for much as it rang, after about thirty seconds he about hung up when there was a connecting call sound and blur of movement. Jongup’s face popped up on screen, tired eyes, squinting at the bright light and a whole head of bed hair. Daehyun smiled at the sight and felt his cheeks heat at the soft and sleepy voice that filtered through the phone speakers. He could already tell Jongup knew he was in a mood, Jongup always knew how he was feeling.

“Mmm, baby?” Daehyun made a noise, he loved being called baby.

“I’m sorry I woke you, I just missed you.”

“It’s okay, baby,” There was movement on the other side as Jongup moved into a sitting position. “Just a little longer, then you can come home, about a week, yeah?”

“What if I mess up the choreography? Or forget the words?” He could hear the own pout in his voice as Jongup laughed. “These are real concerns.”

“I have personally taught you those dances as your choreographer, we’ve done them a million times together and you’ve done them a million times alone. You sing those songs in your sleep, you won’t.”

“I know but—”

You’re going to do great, the fur brat…I mean baby and I are cheering for you.”

“Leave my son alone, ugh, all I do is eat, sleep, and sing. I’m tired.”

“So…what you always do?”

“Ugh, why did I even call you?”

“Mm, ‘cause you love me?”

“I guess…I just…” He sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. “I’m just lonely? I don’t know, you’d think a crowd of 20,000 screaming fans wouldn’t make me lonely, but…ugh, what am I like this?”

“It’s different, you aren’t close to them,” Daehyun could feel himself getting emotional, his eyes getting glassy, there was a soft laugh from Jongup. “Hey, crybaby, it’s okay if you mess up your makeup Mirae will pitch a fit.”

“Shut up, I am not a crybaby, I need to go.”

“Love you, baby, see you sooner than you think.”

“Hate you, jerk face, tell Kanji I love him. See you soon.”

Jongup chuckled softly as the line ended and Daehyun used the frontal camera to check and fix his makeup. There was a quick tapping on the door before it opened and Himchan popped his head in. Seeing Daehyun’s state he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He held his phone up and shook it.

“Jongup told me to check up on you, also said to save you from Mirae in case your makeup was messed up.”

“Wow, thanks for the concern.”

“Don’t get snippy with me,” Himchan grumbled as he sat down with a makeup case he grabbed and fixed around Daehyun’s eyes. “After this concert, there’s just the photoshoot in London and a concert in Munich.”

“I know, it’s just exhausting, I don’t think I’ve ever been away from Jongup this long, normally he’s one of the backup dancers.”

“Well he has that new group to whip into shape, you know that and remember what the company said?”

Daehyun made a face, how could he forget, they essentially gave them an ultimatum that to this day still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Oh, that bullshit where they basically demoted to head choreographer like he didn’t train for three years to debut as a singer ‘cause it was either debut or stay in a relationship with me? No, I remember every day, thanks.”

There was a loud sigh from Himchan as he rubbed Daehyun’s back before playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I…I meant the whole his job is a choreographer for the company first, your lead dancer second, I get it you’re still bitter, but both of your contracts end next year, yeah?”

“God and I can’t wait, but for now, I should probably finish getting ready,” Daehyun stood up while he smoothed out his slacks and fixed his shirt. “Counting down to my last song as I’ve been doing for the past month.”

“I promise you’ll see him sooner than you think.”

“Yeah, that’s what he said too, let me be pessimistic for once thank you.”

Daehyun waved lazily as he left the room and Himchan groaned if Daehyun got snippy with him one more time he wasn’t going to make it to see Jongup. He unlocked his phone and sent a quick message before getting up.

**jongpup ^owo^**

_check on dae pls – 5:13 PM_

**mama kimchan**

im _gonna throttle him, sleep tight xoxo – 5:24 PM_

* * *

 

By the time Daehyun had showered and settled into bed, it was well past one in the morning. His phone vibrated on the nightstand and he grabbed it quickly to see an incoming video call. Hitting the green button, he was greeted by the sight of Jongup and Kanji.

“Kanji, look its papa! Hi, baby,” Daehyun made a choked noise and Jongup grinned. “I know it’s late, but we wanted to see you before we went out.”

“My babies, I can’t wait for morning walks together, Kanji you being good for Jongup?” Kanji wiggled and shoved his nose against the camera. “I miss you, Jongup, I want to go home, I’m tired of touring.”

“I miss you too, just a little longer and also please stop being bratty at Himchan, I can’t protect you from his wrath thousands of miles away.”

“He’s bratty, I’m not.” Jongup gave him a look and he pouted. “Okay, I may have snapped at him, I’ll apologize, maybe.”

“That’s all I ask you, now go to bed, I know you have to be up in a few hours for London, you have a photoshoot basically all day, right?”

“Mm, yeah, can you just talk to me until I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, of course, baby.”

Daehyun grumbled about not being a baby, but set his phone next to his pillow and listened to Jongup’s light, airy voice. Falling asleep to the sound Jongup mumbling over random things and fell into a dream where he was with Jongup.

“Dae? Ah, you’re asleep, good, I love you, I’ll see you very soon.”

* * *

 

It was finally the last concert of the tour in the wonderful city of Munich, the venue in Olympia Halle sold out within a matter of hours. He had eaten a large traditional German breakfast, which was probably his favorite breakfast the entire tour aside from that one in Los Angeles. However, none of that would ever compare to a full traditional Korean breakfast, he couldn’t wait to get back home and into his kitchen.

“Daehyun!”

A loud voice snapped him from his thoughts he looked over to see his stylist, Mirae, with a makeup brush in hand looking irritated.

“I said could you tilt your head up for me? I need to finish your makeup and do your hair.”

“Sorry, just, thinking about getting home and all.”

“Yes, so you can snog the hell out of Jongup, I know,” A new voice, Himchan’s, came from one side of the room. “But for now, focus on what’s happening now.”

“Himchan, do us all a favor and never watch British dramas again, thank you.”

“Asshole.”

“You love me.”

“Never.”

“If you both don’t shut the hell up, there’s gonna be two bodies in the Isar River, do not test me.”

The two stopped their bickering and looked at Mirae, in all her tiny, angry glory. They shut up and went about their business. Daehyun opened up the Kakao app and hit the video call button, it was instantly ended.

“…did Jongup just reject my call?” His brows furrowed as he tried again and got the same result. “Oh my god.”

A message popped up on the screen from Jongup.

**my puppy <3 <3 <3**

_sry, in a loud place, can’t video call. luv u, ur gonna do great, baby - 4:37 PM_

** daeby **

_it’s okay, babe, love you too, see you in a few days <3 - 4:38 PM_

Daehyun laughed at the little dog emoji with heart eyes and making a heart with its arms Jongup sent. That was Jongup’s favorite emoji to send. He set the phone down and let Mirae do her magic. Just needed to put his all in this show and it would be over, god he waited so long.

* * *

 

Daehyun stood at the edge of the of the side stage, the crowd yelling a harmonious chant of "encore". It was always best to have them wait for a little bit before popping back up on stage to do a few more of his songs and a cover of an ABBA song because who didn’t like ABBA? During the cover, he would select a name from a hat for the few in VIP+ and they’d get the honor to come on stage to dance and sing with him. With renewed energy he ran back on stage with a water gun, shooting it into the crowd.

“You guys were very insistent about an encore, here I am, Germany!” More screams and hands waving at him. “Ready to have some fun? Let’s go!”

While he was having fun, he was still counting down to the last song and apparently hallucinating because he could have sworn he saw…no, no way. Not possible. Jumping around and dancing on stage with his backup dancers, messing around. The stage was his home away from home, he did love it. He faltered a little when Himchan came onto the stage with a hat, the last song, finally.

“Ah, my lovely assistant Himchan! Who is the lucky fan today…?” He reached into the hat and shifted around pulling out a tiny folded piece of paper. His unfolded and stopped to reread it several times and looked at Himchan. “Okay, now is really not the time for jokes…”

“Just read the damn paper.”

“Okay, uhm…” He put the mic to his mouth and spoke loudly. “Is there a Moon Jongup out there?”

He saw a Cap’n Crunch flag being waved and covered his mouth, as he quickly looked at Himchan who mouthed ‘surprise’ at him. The staff brought Jongup to the stage and Daehyun did what everyone dubbed the ‘Shiba trot” in place. There were “ooh’s” and “aww’”’ coming from the crowd and Jongup just gave him a soft and sweet bunny toothed smile. He took a mic that was offered to him and gave a bunny toothed smile.

“Uhm, this is why we couldn’t video chat earlier, told you you’d see me sooner than you’d see me sooner than you’d think.”

“I hate you, well, everyone, look who it is, Jongup!” The crowd screamed louder and somewhere someone yelled: “kiss him”. “Guess we need to draw another name…?

He was surprised by the loud chorus of no’s sounded out and he looked at Jongup who just shrugged. Suddenly he just felt more alive than he had in weeks, they had never quite done anything like this, probably wasn’t approved by the company. Too bad Daehyun didn’t care and clearly, neither did Jongup.

“Guess the song I have picked just…fits. Jongup, you better know the song.”

“Is it Super Trouper? You watch Mamma Mia like 3 times a month. At this point Kanji could sing along,” Daehyun gave Jongup a look at his little slip up and there was more cooing from the audience. “Ah, he has the movie saved on his phone and watches it at practice a lot.”

“Wooooow, I’m really being called out here…play my music!”

The cheerful song started to play from the speakers and Daehyun started to sing as he danced around Jongup. He made motions for Jongup to sing, the younger took a deep breath and brought the mic to his lips, singing along with Daehyun. Looking out in the crowd he could see the reactions of everyone, they were in awe of Jongup’s voice as they should be. Himchan came out with a water gun and chased after the two with it, cackling like a madman as he did so. Probably payback for Daehyun’s bratty attitude. The two stopped at the edge of the walkway that was part of the stage. Daehyun grabbed Jongup’s hand, looking at him as he sang.

“So, I’ll be there, when you arrive, the sight of you will prove I’m still alive.”

Suddenly to their left was chanting of “kiss, kiss, kiss” that spread like wildfire and who were they to deny their adoring fans? What Daehyun wasn’t expecting was for Jongup to grab his shirt and pull him into a kiss. All the deafening screaming went silent as the two were stuck in their own world just briefly. Jongup pulled away, grinning and Daehyun knew he was red all over, he spotted the abandoned water gun and made a run for it. He grabbed the gun and turned around getting Jongup right in the face as the song ended. He took in a deep breath and exhaled before speaking into the mic.

“Well! This was probably the best concert of the whole tour, don’t tell anyone else,” There was laughter and he kept the water gun aimed at Jongup. “I would like to thank you all for coming, sorry Jongup took a fan’s place.”

“We already knew!”

A fan yelled to his right and he looked at Jongup who grinned even wider.

“Everyone in the café and at the door was alerted ahead of time, this has been planned since the start of the tour.”

“I…”

“See you backstage, Dae.”

Daehyun just stared before shaking his head and doing the whole thank you spiel, all he wanted to do was run backstage and demand answers. His speech lasted for another 5-6 minutes before he bowed one final time with his dancers and staff. He then retreated quickly backstage to his dressing room where Himchan and Jongup were talking.

“You!” Daehyun said as opened the door in a violent burst. “Are! So incredible, how did you pull this off?”

“With Himchan’s help.”

“You’re welcome by the way, I’ll be elsewhere while you two get all lovey-dovey,” Himchan said as he got up and walked towards the door. “Please don’t defile anything in the room, thanks, this venue is expensive.”

They just stared at the door for a second and then Daehyun was all but koala clinging to Jongup.

“I have missed you, everything was awful, and you are so, wonderful.”

“I missed you too, but we’re probably going to get in so much trouble for this, I sure as hell didn’t get company approval for that.”

“Yeah, well, fuck’em,” Daehyun covered his mouth, eyes wide. “Ah, I mean…”

“Nah, fuck’em, anyway, you aren’t quite going home yet, we’re going to Disney Land in Paris.”

“Is this also not approved by the company?”

“Yep.”

“God, I want to marry you.”

“The feeling is mutual, now, about that German beer…”

Daehyun squinted, knowing drunk Jongup was a bad idea, but when in Rome and all that, get lit. If it was on the company’s black card, honestly, who cared?

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, throw this whole fic in the bin, it's awful. this wasn't even supposed to be a 1,000 words, but here we are.


End file.
